twitterponiesfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Emberox/ALTS! What's the deal?
Everybody loves alts! Hah! I'm kidding of course. No one does. Hah! Fooled you again. You see, people have different opinions on alts. Some people love having over 20 bazillion accounts, whilst others prefer to have the singular account. But! Because you lucky people are reading MY blog...you get to hear.....read my opinion! So grab some popcorn, tell your mum to turn her Robbie Williams CD down and read on... Now! Firstly, let me introduce my alts! (In order of date created.) @mlp_scamper. A true gentlecolt of a pony, loves to explore, help other ponies and drink tea. An all round spiffing fellow! @mlp_emberox. WHAT!? I'VE NEVER HEARD OF THIS PONY BLAGARGAIVFAF. Well of course not. He's a phoenix. Jeez! @mlp_cottonoran. Cotton is a shy mare, yet still outgoing when she needs to be. She tends to hide her emotions, so it can be difficult to tell when she is feeling sad. However, she's always happy to meet new people! Now you may be thinking, Cotton, why did you tell me all of this pointless info? Well I say, sit there and be patient or i'll turn this car around and we won't go to disneyland. As some of you may know, my main character is Cotton. However! I always used to play as Scamper. Mainly because he was my only account. Ok that was the only reason. But yes. Back then, I was able to develop his character very vividly, because he was the only character i focused my attention on. Many a good RP would come from him and I met a lot of friendly people! Then Cotton came along. When she started off, she was pretty much a Fluttershy clone, and focused all of my time on her, not touching Scamper's account for months. I think when I started to develop Cotton, the sudden change in character was like a breath of fresh air, so in turn, that must have been why I focused all my time on her. Over this year, i've gone back to Scamper's account occasionally, but mostly as a cameo appearence in other RP's with the occasional big RP. This brings us to now. Scamper is hardly used, and when I do use him, I completley mess it up by making him appear out of nowhere, or 'Meta-RP'. I have no idea why I only do this for Scamper but...well...it's kinda sad really. BUT! It's not all doom and gloom! I WILL get Scamper back to his past glory, and I WILL keep Cotton just as lovable as ever! So do not fret! It just may be a lot of work. So, here's what i'm trying to say. If you're thinking of having two main characters, DO think about it before you make a second character. It's a lot of work regulating two frequently RP'ing characters, and you may end up abandoning your old character if you do. Of course, I shan't tell you what to do. These are you're characters. If you want to tell a character to pack up his things and move out to that cozy apartment across the street, and that they should remember it's not their fault then by all means, do that! Oh, and if you don't have any alts then...DO YO THING GURL. -James (@mlp_cottonoran) Category:Blog posts